


72 часа спустя

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Dark, Drama, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Попав в логово вампиров, рискуешь остаться с ними навсегда. Мертвым или... тоже не совсем живым.
Kudos: 2





	72 часа спустя

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно квестами с участием вампиров. Как один из вариантов, откуда берутся вампиры-ученики.

Очнулась я в клетке.

В мутных очертаниях постепенно угадывались ржавые прутья решетки. Взгляд мой, поначалу расплывчатый, становился все яснее.

Я лежала на полу. Голова казалась чугунной, да и состояние в целом было каким-то странным. Все тело затекло, словно я долгое время лежала в одной позе, и теперь нещадно ныло. Хотелось есть и пить, но пить я хотела сильнее. Похоже, что у меня обезвоживание. Сухость в горле отдавалась резкой болью, которую я пока старалась игнорировать. Разминая затекшие конечности, я медленно села и осмотрелась. Обстановка помещения подсказывала, что я находилась в какой-то крепости, причем довольно старой. Молчаливые стены поросли зеленым мхом, в прохладном затхлом воздухе витала сырость. Везде стояли покрытые пылью ящики, бочки, сундуки, была и некоторая мебель. В моей же клетке не было ничего кроме пустой бадьи и кучи гниющей соломы. Переведя взгляд на себя, я обнаружила, что мое платье безнадежно испорчено, а сапоги бесследно пропали, но как я уже успела понять, это было не самым страшным в моей ситуации. Я не имела ни малейшего представления, где конкретно находилась, и кто меня заточил здесь. Цепкий страх сковал меня удушающими цепями, когда я подумала о своей возможной участи.

― Эта очнулась, ― прогремел грубый голос неподалеку, и я испуганно заозиралась по сторонам, когда поняла, что не одна. Похоже, мое пробуждение не осталось не замеченным.

― Ну наконец-то, ― ответил мелодичный женский голос, ― наша новая сестра слишком долго спала.

Спустя несколько мгновений к моей клетке приблизились два человека, и хотя в помещении царил зловещий полумрак, почему-то я отчетливо смогла рассмотреть моих визитеров. Едва мой взгляд упал на одного из подошедших, как я в первобытном ужасе бросилась к противоположной стене.

Вампир!

Черноволосая бледнолицая вампирша, облаченная в смоляное платье, снисходительно смотрела на меня и мои жалкие попытки слиться со стеной, и улыбнулась, обнажив острые, как бритва клыки. Я задрожала.

― Какая прелестная девочка, ― с холодной улыбкой проговорила она. ― Не бойся. Ты теперь одна из нас.

С этими словами она отворила дверь и отошла на несколько шагов, предоставив мне возможность выйти.

Меня затрясло еще сильнее, но уже от сказанных ею слов.

― Ч-что ты и-имеешь в виду? ― вырвалось у меня. Мой голос был настолько хриплым и слабым, что я даже не сразу узнала его.

Какой-то приятный запах неожиданно привлек мое внимание, и тут же горло засаднило в разы сильнее, ровно как в разы сильнее захотелось пить. Я нервно облизнула сухие потрескавшиеся губы. О боги, да что за невыносимая жажда?

― Ты теперь вампир, дорогая, ― серебристым смехом рассмеялась женщина. ― Ты была без сознания более трех ночей с тех пор, как тебя укусили и выпили. Признаюсь честно, я не ожидала, что ты выдержись обращение. Тебе была уготована иная роль... Ну да впрочем, это уже неважно.

Вампирша загадочно сверкнула красными, подобно камням рубина, глазами, и обратилась к стоящему рядом мужчине, держащему на плече внушительных размеров топор:

― Можешь идти, дальше я сама.

― Слушаюсь, госпожа, ― почтительно склонил голову мужчина и скрылся за дверью.

Постепенно я начинала осознавать происходящее. Оно прямо обрушивалось на меня. Все, что я помнила до настоящего времени, было то, как я отправилась собирать высокогорные травы для своих алхимических экспериментов, а потом на меня навалилась всепоглощающая тьма, в которой были только боль и обжигающий холод. Вот и все что я помнила. На меня напали... вампиры? Вот, значит, что произошло. Мной завладело беспросветное отчаяние. В глазах защипало, я не могла сдержать слезы.

Я теперь чудовище.

Нет...

Не хочу! Это несправедливо! Нечестно...

Я медленно осела на каменный пол, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

― Смирись, ― только и сказала вампирша, в чьих словах не было ни капли жалости.

Легкой походкой и совершенно бесшумно она подошла к находившемуся в комнате столу и села на стул, схватив наугад одну из нескольких книг, беспорядочно лежащих на столе.

Мне было слишком тяжело и больно, чтобы что-то ей ответить. Физически я чувствовала себя почти хорошо, если не брать во внимание жажду, но в душе меня разрывало на части. Мое сердце больше не билось и превратилось в мертвый холодный камень. Я и правда стала вампиром. За истекшие семьдесят два часа Сангвинаре Вампирис¹ сделал свое дело. Разрушил мою жизнь.

Я боялась и в то же время ненавидела вампиршу, что сейчас лениво шелестела ветхими страницами. Она была одной из тех, по вине кого я здесь. Со слов женщины выходило, что изначально меня не планировали обращать. Ну да, для этого же у них есть трэллы, смертные прислужники вроде того громилы с топором. А меня… меня ожидал другой конец. Повезло ли мне? Едва ли.

Бросив настороженный взгляд на мою надзирательницу, я предположила, что скорее всего она не причинит мне вреда, но это не отменяло того факта, что она или ее сообщники похитили меня и превратили в чудовище из ночных кошмаров. И теперь этот кошмар стал явью, неотъемлемой частью моей жизни. А жива ли я? Скорее всего, нет.

Непреодолимая жажда охватила мое тело, и я неосознанно схватила себя рукой за шею. Страшный хрип вырвался у меня изо рта. Что со мной? Я распахнула глаза в надежде найти хоть что-то, что сможет мне помочь. Красный туман то и дело возникал перед ними.

Агония накатила с новой силой, когда я еле поднялась и на слабых ногах двинулась к выходу из клетки. Я мучилась от жажды и огня, поселившегося в моем израненном горле.

― Пить...

Я почти бессознательно прохрипела это слово. Как бы я не боролась, изнуряющее чувство заполнило меня до краев.

Заметив меня, вампирша отложила книгу и, не сказав ни слова, очутилась рядом со мной. Она осторожно приобняла меня за плечи и повела куда-то в темный коридор. Я снова с легким удивлением обнаружила, что различаю все объекты, бережно укрытые тенью, отчетливо вижу тончайшие кружева паутины и ее коварных хозяев, чьи жертвы обречены на верную погибель. В тот момент я почувствовала себя такой же жертвой, беспомощно барахтающейся в паутине.

Женщина продолжала вести меня по коридору, уводя в его глубь, все дальше и дальше сквозь промозглый сумрак в пугающую неизвестность. Мы спустились по винтовой лестнице и снова шли по каменному лабиринту коридоров, пока не оказались в комнате, тускло освещенной несколькими чадящими свечами.

Земля начала уходить из-под моих ног, едва моим глазам предстала поистине жуткая картина. В центре комнаты располагался широкий длинный стол, на котором вместе с окровавленными черепами и костями валялись отрезанные конечности и куски человеческой плоти.

Адское пиршество, на котором я не пожелала бы находиться ни за что на свете. Несмотря на возросшую слабость в теле, я нашла в себе остатки сил, чтобы дернуться из хватки вампирши, но все было тщетно. Я не сдвинулась ни на дюйм. На что я вообще надеялась? Собственная слабость загнала меня в ловушку. Я была слабой, будучи смертной, слаба я была и теперь, когда стала порождением ночи.

― Несколько неэстетично, понимаю, но очень скоро тебя не будут смущать такие мелочи, ― заверила женщина, но хватку на моем плече усилила, и я поморщилась от этого болезненного ощущения. ― Я вижу, насколько сильна твоя жажда. Первый раз всегда трудно, но я помогу тебе, научу всем... тонкостям. Вот, иди сюда, дорогая.

И тут я обратила внимание на дальнюю стену. Там стояли такие же клетки, в которую совсем еще недавно была заключена и я. Всего три клетки, в двух из которых лежали трупы мужчины и женщины, но в третьей... Там был живой человек!

Мужчина, молодой норд, был изнеможен и напуган нашим прибытием, как и я, когда пришли ко мне.

Я хотела было закричать, то ли от тоски, то ли от захлестнувшего меня волнения, что передо мной такой же человек, как и я, что вдвоем-то мы точно как-нибудь выберемся из этого проклятого места... Но все эти мысли перечеркивало то, что я больше не являлась человеком, как бы того не желала. И мужчина видел сейчас двух вампирш, убийц, которые обескровят его и сожрут, оставив лишь голые кости. Меня запоздало замутило, но приступ быстро прошел, когда я сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

Аромат был настолько восхитительным, что я даже перестала дышать, не в силах понять, что только что предстало моему обострившемуся обонянию. Великолепный ароматный шлейф тянулся от мужчины передо мной, который в бессильной ярости вцепился в железные прутья, да так, что костяшки на его руках приняли белый цвет. Лицо норда было искажено от страха и злобы, а глаза переполнены ненависти. И именно в это мгновение я осознала, что больше мне не стать частью того мира, в котором я когда-то жила. Люди никогда не будут относиться ко мне, так как прежде, и будут смотреть только так, как этот несчастный норд. С ненавистью. Мысль об оставшихся дома родителях пронзительной болью отозвалась во мне. Они не примут меня такой. Для них, истинных детей и воинов Скайрима, лучше мертвая дочь, чем дочь, ставшая презренным вампиром. Чудовищем.

Но вот черный зыбкий водоворот моих мыслей снова прервал аромат, исходивший от мужчины. Я сделала несколько вдохов-выдохов и внезапно поняла, что хочу его. О боги, я хотела его как никого другого на свете, но то было вовсе не плотское влечение. Я хотела, нет, жаждала, поглотить его всего без остатка.

Тихий рык сорвался с моих уже искусанных губ. Я ощущала свои изменившиеся клыки и чувствовала себя с ними более чем удобно. Шумно вдыхая, я хищно следила за каждым движением норда, который поспешил отойти вглубь клетки, будто чуя во мне угрозу для своей жизни.

Видя мое состояние, вампирша только усмехнулась и, сделав несколько громких поворотов в замочной скважине, со скрипом открыла дверь.

― Давай, выпей его, ― страстно прошептала мне женщина на ухо, и ее темная страсть как будто в одночасье передалась и мне.

Плохо соображая, я буквально ввалилась в клетку, схватила пленника за запястья и, не давая тому опомниться, грубо прижала к решетке. Мой нос оказался возле его яремной вены. Я почти невесомо провела носом по тонкой коже. О да, этот божественный аромат... Вот откуда он, вот его источник. Одурманивающий, подобно букету трав, и опьяняющий, будто лучшее вино или эль... А может, мед... Такой же сладкий, насыщенный и богатый на вкус... Сердце норда стучало как набат, я почти осязала его в своей руке, такое живое, такое сочное... Хочу его.

Не способная и не желающая более сопротивляться, я нетерпеливо вонзила клыки мужчине в горло и с упоением принялась утолять свою жажду.

Ах, это было даже лучше, чем я себе представляла. Намного лучше... Истинное наслаждение. Еще никогда я не чувствовала себя настолько живой. Как это вообще возможно? Я не знала. Я ничего не знала. Единственным моим желанием в эту роковую минуту было пить горячую кровь мужчины, обмякшего в моих руках, и чувствовать, как его жизненная сила наполняет все мое существо. Могучее сердце билось все медленнее, и мне нестерпимо хотелось добраться до него как можно быстрее.

И прежде чем окончательно отдаться во власть безумной жажде, в голове моей промелькнула горькая мысль, что отныне я такая же, как и пауки, недавно мною увиденные: я стала хищником, что удерживает своих жертв, и когда приходит время, неумолимо настигает их, даря свой ядовитый смертоносный укус.

_27.12.2019_

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Болезнь, предшествующая окончательному превращению в вампира. После трехдневного инкубационного периода жертва превращается в вампира.


End file.
